Jonathan Boris Merchanty (Earth-919)
Jonathan Boris Merchanty '''born on August 1st, 2001 in '''Miami Florida. Jonathan Merchanty is the first and only child of James and Kassandra Merchanty as such he is the sole heir to the Merchanty Fortunes. Jonathan Merchanty is a descendant of En Sabah Nur and as such has inherited X-Gene making him a mutant. Featured Stories *The Gifted: Merchanty (Origin Story) History Jonathan is the only child of James and Kassandra Merchanty, his parents died when he was a child and he was sent to live with his grandmother Katherine Evans along with his cousins Essa and Monica Blonsky. Jonathan activated his X-Gene when he was 14, his grandmother and cousin taught him how to control it, he eventually entered into a relationship with Layla Markson while he was the head of the Football Team. Over time his love of football cooled off and he quit the team, he started to box and fight more, Layla wanted him to get back on the team so she could keep her position as Alpha over the cheerleaders. Eventually, she started cheating on him and he caught on, he broke up with her in public without a second thought, she had been a shrieking witch when he did it but he didn't care. Layla held a grudge against him for breaking up with her before she could break it off with him and would constantly insult him and warn other girls off from having anything to do with him, the football team began to hate him because he quit the team and left them in a tight spot, but he didn't really care, their opinions of him didn't matter, their problems didn't matter to him, their lives didn't matter to him and they could feel it. Around this time his grandmother passed away, it had hurt him deeply but Essa and Jennifer had been there for him, he went on to mend though he would always miss the woman who trained him. Relationships Shaye J. Blonsky Monica L. Blonsky Jennifer M-M Bell Powers & Abilities 'Powers' *'X-Gene Physiology : '''As an X-Gene carrier Jonathan is a mutant, he is descended of En Sabah Nur better known as Apocalypse who was one of the oldest X-Gene Carriers on earth as well as one of the most powerful, due to this Jonathan's X-Gene is particularly strong in his genes adding all the mutants who have been in his family over the centuries. **'Infinite Power: Jonathan possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing him to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide power to a physical body, technology, etc. Different types of energy have different effects on him. ***Telekinesis/TK Force: Jonathan is an extremely powerful Telekinetic, he manifests this ability in his Telekinesis as he can move large objects as well as crush them with minor effort, he also has fine-tuned usage of his abilities as he has been known to use his powers for minor things such as closing curtains or doors. ****Tactile Telekinesis: Jonathan uses his Telekinesis to enhance his body making him stronger, faster, more durable, and more intelligent, he has used this ability when he needed to hide his mutation as this power is more discreet than outright Telekinesis. ****Ballistic Telekinesis: Jonathan's Telekinesis can be a destructive/violent force, which causes any nearby objects to move at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from him at high speeds. With enough power, he could theoretically level an entire city. '''Abilities Category:Earth-919 Category:Mutant Category:Omega-Level Mutant Category:Merchanty Clan (Earth-919) Category:Merchanty Clan